The Life of Mira Tazakage
by McDm97
Summary: Mira is an orphan. Her mother died after her birth and her father unknown. She was kidnapped by Madara Uchiha and is being trained by him for a reason he won't speak of. She has yet to learn about the Ten tailed wolf inside her unlock other mysteries. R
1. The Past and the Beginning!

Ch. 1; The Past and the Beginning!

_***13 years ago***_

"Hurry! We must extract the ten tails quickly!"

"She's fading! C'mon already! Do you want to danger the child?"

Medics and royal guards yelled and surrounded the rock, which where Lady Mizune laid. She carried the child of her husband, the King of the Hidden Palace of the West. She was also the hostess of the Demon wolf of ten tails. In order to give birth without the child dying, the beast had to be extracted and shifted inside the child.

Lady Mizune was forced to flee the kingdom due to the fact they were under attack by an unknown force. She went into labour during their escape causing their escape more difficult, along with the extraction.

After a long hours wait the extraction was a success along with the birth of a baby girl. She had short black hair and large deep blue eyes, but they resembled ones of a beast. The pupils formed a shape of an oval diamond mixture. Her young cries filled the cave they too shelter in.

"Lady Mizune, what will you name her?"

"Mira...Mira Tazakage."

She took one long look at her newborn daughter, wiggling around in the medic's arms.

"Lady Mizune? Lady Mizune!"

Before anyone had realised anything. Lady Mizune had passed. Silent vows of peace were made. Mira was still screeching, louder now. It was as if she knew her mother had died.

They buried their Queen under a fairly young, yet tall cherry blossom tree. Then continued on to find a place safe enough for young Mira, before returning to the battlefield, and defend what was their home.

The medics and the few of the guards considered Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Would be safe for Mira to grow and become a ninja like her parents. A ninja in the leaf was familiar with the power of the tailed beasts. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto is a strong ninja. He is the host of the nine tailed fox and Naruto supposedly saved Konoha from mass destruction caused by the Akatsuki, a group formed to capture tailed beasts.

The small squad's journey for the Leaf Village was going smoothly until a dark figure appeared before them. Bearing, the family crest of the fallen Uchiha clan.

"Who...Who are you?"

"HN, that's none of your concern. Hand over the child and I'll call off the attack on your Kingdom."

"Never! My duty is to protect the princess and I will die doing so, if I Must!"

"Alright, have it your way."

The tall man charged forward, sword in hand showing no mercy. One by one, the guards fell, unable to defeat this mysterious man. The Medical Ninja stood holding the young princess in one arm and a kunai in the other. Like the other fallen men, he would fight to the end to fulfill his duty. And with slash of his sword, the medic fell with a bloody gash leading across his throat. The child fell, almost to the hard floor below. But the man snatched her up and stared at her small face.

Reinforcements soon arrived on site to assist those who were attacked, only to find their comrades dead and young Mira nowhere to be found.

Miles away, perched on top of the tall mountains stood Madara Uchiha holding young Mira in his arms.

"Soon, I will train you. You will be useful to fulfill my future plans."

Madara coldly chuckled to himself and suddenly disappeared into the mountains air with Mira.


	2. Training and Forever Wondering

Ch. 2:

Training and Forever Wondering.

"Madara Sensei! Am I doing this right?"

I stood, attempting at focusing my chakara on my feet to walk on water. My training seemed simple but Madara told me, as I got older my training would grow to be more intense.

Even knowing that and wondering what training I would face. I wondered about my life before I was adopted by Madara. Not like I wanted to give up living with him. It's just... I didn't know much about Madara Sensei. Well he's nice and has always treated me as if I was his own, but something about his dark eyes that were hidden behind his long black hair made me wonder about his past...

"Well you'll find out once you actually step onto the water!" He chuckled as he pointed to my feet.

"Oh... I knew that!" I laughed.

Life with Madara seemed light and worry free. We moved to different locations every now and then. He said it's so we won't attract thieves. I didn't mind that. I mean, I didn't know or Have anyone else besides Madara. Even though he made me stay behind at the hideout whenever we needed food or something, it never bothered me. I always thought it was to keep watch over our belongings and the hideout itself but part of me disagreed.

"Well Mira, that's enough for today! It's getting late and don't forget we're leaving at dawn!"

"Oh Right!" I had completely forgotten, I've been to focus on my training...

"Good, you're smart for a thirteen year old."

"Thanks Sensei! Am I getting better in my training?"

He smiled "Of course! Every day you improve." Then he added. "Now Mira, go pack and get some rest we have a long journey ahead."

"Yes Sensei!" I said running off.

Madara watched as Mira ran off towards the hideout. He smiled as she looked back at him. That smile disappeared at the same instant she did.

"How much longer?"

"She is quick at learning. Hopefully not much longer..."

"Good, I will report this back to the Leader."

Madara turned his head to the masked messenger as he disappeared. (Not much longer. Eh?) He looked towards the hideout and began to walk towards the entrance.


	3. Planning

**Ch. 3: Planning**

"Sir, there have been numerous reports of Madara Uchiha seen in the Fire Country."

The King paced back and forth beside his throne. For thirteen years he's been searching for Madara, and more importantly his daughter, Mira.

"Any sign of Mira?"

"No sir... Sorry."

The King sighed as he sat in his throne. (Where was she? Is she alive? No, she has to be...) He thought. He hoped the Shaman wouldn't have lied to him. He placed his head in his hands and thoughts of his beloved wife appeared. He missed her since she died. Every day he felt as if he was betraying her, being unable to find their daughter.

"Keep Searching! I...I will join you and the other men later. I must send a letter for help from those who know the Fire Country well. "

"Sir, might I recommend the Leaf Village?"

The King turned his commanding officer. "I intend to. Now go gather your men and begin the search!"

"Yes Sir!" He bowed and left.

The King turned to the window, watching the man running for the guard house. He let out I sigh and looked to the clouds.

"Please... Be Alive and Well..."

He turned to his desk and began to write a letter to be sent to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Sorry I know it's short but I added the fourth Chapter to even it out with the other Chapters. So I hope you liked it :) R&R!


	4. Mission

**Ch. 4: Mission**

"Lady Tsunade, I got your mail for you."

"Oh, thank you Sakura."

Tsunade looked at her apprentice, Sakura Haruno, before letting out a yawn. She had been so caught up in work as Hokage and part time at the hospital helping Sakura with some patients.

"You know, you should get some sleep." Sakura said worriedly as Tsunade was looking through her pile of mail. She then looked up and eyed Sakura.

"Well that's hard to do when there's so much to do running a Village!"

Tsunade turned back to her mail and began flicking through it. It was mostly the usual... junk, bills, advertisements. She practically jumped to her feet when she came across the urgent letter from the King of the Hidden Palace. She opened it quickly.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?"

Sakura stared for a moment and walked to see who the letter was from. Meanwhile Tsunade was reading.

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_I'm in dear need of help from your finest ninjas. Thirteen years ago, my Kingdom was attacked by the one named Madara Uchiha. He kidnapped my daughter, Mira. She is possibly because she has the ten tailed beast sealed within her._

_We have reason to believe he might use her in the future for destruction. Also, many reports have said he is the Fire Country._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Tasuke Tazakage_

Tsunade placed the letter onto her desk and closed her eyes thinking.

"Sakura, go find Naruto and...Sasuke"

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Sakura turned and disappeared.

Tsunade stood and turned to the window behind her desk. She was unsure about sending Sasuke...

He had only recently returned from his departure for Orochimaru's to train to kill his brother as revenge. God only knows what else... His Uncle, Madara was involved with this Mission... But Sasuke was one of the best Ninja in the leaf.

She turned towards the sound of multiple footsteps coming through the door, including Naruto's loud voice.

"Hey Granny! What's New?"

"A new mission" Tsunade paused and added. "It's urgent and very important so don't take it lightly". Naruto straightened up.

Within less than an hour, she finished explaining their mission. She looked over at Sasuke's face. It was filled with anger and seemed as if he was already plotting to kill.

"Don't Worry Granny! We'll find the princess!" Naruto yelled adding his favourite saying. "BELIEVE IT!"

"Good. You Leave at Dawn".


	5. Departure

Sorry it's a bit late... I've been... Busy. But here it is! Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

Ch. 5:

Departure

"Mira, are you ready?"

"Yeah" I yawned "Sorry, I slept in..."

Madara chuckled. It was early and we were preparing to leave this hideout for the next, which was... Um I didn't know... He didn't tell me this time.

"So... Um, Sensei where are we going?"

"To the cabin hideout, it's up in the mountains". He looked back. "It's going to be a day's trip so we better not waste time". He turned and started walking.

We walked through many clearings and woods, only stopping for a drink by the river. I sat back against a rock. Listening to the birds singing and the frog's wet feet, slapping the rock beneath them. My hearing was strong along with my eyesight. To me, it was abnormal. I was afraid Madara would give me up if I told him, so I never mentioned it.

Madara came around the river's turning point, holding fairly large salmon in his hands. My stomach growled. He laughed.

While he cooked, I looked up to figure out the time. The sun was perched high above the mountains. So it was about mid day. I sighed and lid back. My mind clouded with thoughts.

"Got something on your mind?" Madara arched one brow.

"No...Well sort of..." I sat up. "Do you know who my real parents are?"

"Well... Uh... Not really" He looked to his feet. "I found you alone in the woods. I searched and found no other soul miles from you're location. I figured you were abandoned... maybe your parents were young and thought they couldn't handle a child yet..."

"Oh..." I looked away from him. Only to find tears welding up in my eyes. It was hard but I forced them back. "Um... Well I was also wondering..." He looked up. "What were you doing in the woods at the time? I mean... Don't you have a family to go back and care for?" He winced at the word family.

"Well... I don't want to talk about it".

"Oh C'mon! I barely know anything about you sensei!"

He looked in my eyes and turned to his feet. "I don't have a family, at least not anymore..."

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?"

"Hm, you really want to know about me? Eh?"

My eyes widened. "Yeah I do. Sometimes I feel like I'm living with a total stranger." He laughed.

"Well, I'll start with some important points." He looked up at me as I ate. "I'm from what used to be powerful and feared clan called, The Uchiha Clan. They possessed a technique called the Sharingan. Which is what made the clan so powerful, what it did to people made it feared. But one night, one man in the clan murdered everyone, his loved ones and his friends". He paused. "I'm the only one left".

My eyes were gone wide. I've only heard little stories from passing travellers, but never the cold truth... Words escaped my mouth.

"Why didn't he kill you? How do you know you're the only one? How d~" He cut me off and chuckled.

"Now Mira, wait for another day. We're wasting daylight!" He pointed to the sun and got to his feet.

We continued our journey. I thought back to when I asked him about my parents. Yeah I know after all the things I learned about his family, I had to think back to that? Well something bothered me. Madara never looked at me when we spoke about it, he stuttered a bit too. Was he hiding something?


	6. Thoughts of Revenge

**Ch. 6 **

**Thoughts of Revenge**

"Sasuke! Slow down!"

Sasuke turned his head, it was Naruto. He stared at him with narrowed eyes. Meanwhile, Sakura looked at them both worryingly.

"I agree with Naruto. What's the rush Sasuke?"

"Well..." Sasuke didn't know how to answer. If they knew he wanted to kill Madara, they wouldn't trust him anymore than they already do now.

"Well What?" Naruto arched one brow.

"It's nothing, you're just being slow like always Naruto" He chuckled.

"WHAT?"

"Naruto Calm down..." Sakura sighed. Those two haven't changed.

Sasuke slowed his pace, so they wouldn't question him the rest of the way. They were heading to the guard camp located a few miles from the Leaf. They were to meet with the commanding officer there and begin their search for the princess and... Him.

The only thing on Sasuke's mind besides his mission was of revenge. He always hoped since he was a child that he would let go of his hunger, when he defeated his brother, Itachi. For murdering his clan, But it came back like a flash of lightning when he heard his name. Madara Uchiha. Sasuke discovered he was who forced his brother into murdering the Clan. Sasuke wished he had known long before killing his brother, but it seemed as if Itachi wanted him to kill him. Guilt washed over him, along with flashbacks of his Clan's massacre and his final fight with Itachi.

"Sasuke are you planning on answering me?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura's voice. "Oh... Um I'm sorry. What did you ask?" He felt stupid, and off focus.

She giggled softly. "How far until we reach the royal guard camp?"

"Shouldn't be much farther" He said looking around at the surrounding forest.

"Well I sure hope so. 'Cause I'm Hungry! When can we eat?" They both turned to Naruto's complaining.

"Follow us and we'll treat you three with a meal with the King".

The three of them jumped towards the unfamiliar voice. Two men stood before them wearing royal armoury and bared the Western Kingdom's royal crest of a star and a howling wolf.

"Um can I ask if you're a part of the royal guard?" Sakura asked.

"Why yes miss. I'm Sir Matake, commanding officer of the West. This is my second in command, Sir Itaka. I presume you're the Team 7 that Lady Tsunade sent in our aid?"

"Yes Sir. I'm Sakura Haruno. And this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha".

The man nodded. "Pleasure to meet you all. The king awaits you, we mustn't keep him waiting".

"Yes Sir!" Team 7 said in unison.

"Alright, then Follow us."


	7. The Plot

**Ch. 7**

**The Plot**

"Leader, we have spoken to Madara. He assumes that Mira should be ready soon."

The mysterious man shifted to his messenger. With the small light given by a candle revealed the face of Danzo.

"Good. Soon we will begin the first part of our goal". He opened his squinted eye and looked down on his guest. "Soon we will bring down the Leaf".

"Um, Sir? What happens after we do that?" Danzo narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"After we execute the Leaf, we move on to conquer the rest of the Fire Country. Then, the rest of the five nations".

"But...Sir what about Sasuke and Naruto? Sasuke wants to kill Madara and if him and Naruto find out who knows what they'll do." Danzo walked towards his babbling man.

"Shut Up. ...Actually...I'm sorry to say but you're off duty".

"Off duty? ...What do yo~" The blade choked off his final words.

Danzo sighed and turned away from the bloodied mess down by his feet, walking towards the stairs. Another figure appeared from the darkness.

"Don't worry Leader, I will not Fail you".

"I'm sure you won't Sai. I trained you to be the best." Danzo turned his back on Sai and began to climb the stairs, but stopped halfway. "Go to Madara and tell him this 'Three Months' Oh and get to know Mira, soon she will become your new partner... Seeming I just... you know.

"Yes Sir." Sai bowed his head and looked upon his old partner among the blood, then backed into the darkness to find Madara and Mira.

* * *

Sorry its short but I hope you like it ;) Mira will be back Next Chapter! I promise!


End file.
